emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1994 (27th July 1995)
Plot Kathy apologises to Dave for neglecting him. He seems in a rush to leave and goes to check on Luke. The Dingles are still rowing about who will get the money when they take the presents back to the shops. Tina is disgusted with them all. Frank is enjoying helping Des out at his scrapyard and wants to help out on a regular basis. Nellie embarrasses Sam when he goes to see his Community Service Officer. He finds out that he is going to have to do his service in Emmerdale. Dave shows Luke all the unpaid bills that have built up but Luke is not interested. Linda makes up her mind to go to Amsterdam with Daniel. Zak and Butch are impressed by the amount of money they have made from the unwanted wedding presents. Butch suggests that they get Tina to do it all again. Sam tells them that his punishment is to paint the Village Hall and has to report to Vic. Donna and Kelly visit Samson at Home Farm. Kathy is worried that she is going to have to take out a bank loan to pay for the furniture. Eric calls round to try and sell Kathy some prints. She refuses telling him that she has no money. He suggests that he supplies her with all the furniture she needs, but that it would all be for sale. Emma thinks this is a good idea and persuades Kathy to accept. Terry and Vic are talking about another trip to France when Eric interrupts them and suggests that they organise a village trip and use that as a cover to buy more booze. The idea goes down well. Vic finds out that he has to supervise Sam while he paints the Village Hall. He is just telling him what he thinks about his crime when a policeman walks in the post office and arrests Vic for an unpaid parking fine. Nellie makes the most of it after Vic insulted Sam. Viv is furious. Linda tells Danny that she will go to Amsterdam with him. Alan gives Terry a bottle of champagne for his evening in with Britt. Betty tells everyone in The Woolpack that Vic has been arrested and bullies Kathy into giving her a job in the tearoom. Chris meets his old friend who tries to get him interested in a consultancy job. Emma and Zoe visit Rachel and Joseph. Britt has persuaded Terry to go out instead of them having a quiet night in. She doesn't seem to want to be alone with him. Linda lies to her parents in order to go to Amsterdam and tells them that an old friend is having an engagement party in Manchester. She asks if she can go and they agree. Vic is annoyed at receiving his parking fine. Terry admits to Britt that he is thinking about children, but she tells him that she is not sure they have a future together as a couple. Dolores tries to get through to Tina, but she is adamant that she has got what she wanted. Luke tells Biff and Dave that he has decided to leave Emmerdale for good and go back to London. Cast Regular cast *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Britt Woods - Alun Lewis *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Daniel Weir - Matthew Marsden *Chris Tate - Peter Amory *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Dolores Sharp - Samantha Hurst Guest cast *Des - Tony Barton *Community Service Officer - Joe Speare *Thug - Mark Hallett *PC Wallis - David Proscho *Lady Vanessa Weir - Fleur Chandler *Tom Challenor - David Fenwick Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes